mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia II Demo
Vito has started to make a name for himself on the streets of Empire Bay, someone who can be trusted to get a job done. In this hot leaded playable demo, you and Joe get one of your first serious assignments, to deal with a chump that isn't playing ball the way the Mob likes it. Make a Man of yourself in Mafia II. The Mafia II Demo is a demo version of Mafia II released on August 10th 2010. The demo was released for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and available through either Steam or Amazon (PC), PlayStation Store (PlayStation 3) or Xbox Live Market Place (Xbox 360). Like the full game, the demo is set in the fictional city of Empire Bay on the east coast of the United States, but features only a limited area of the city. There's also a timer limiting the time the player can spend in the city, set to either ten minutes or twelve and a half minutes. The demo is set in the summer of 1951 and features a single mission, appearing only slightly altered in the final version of the game, and in the winter of 1945 rather than summer of 1951. Story The demo begins with Vito Scaletta spawning in his Greenfield residence, the Villa Scaletta. Instantly, a phone can be heard ringing and this is a simple task for the player to answer it. On the other end of the line is Vito's best friend and business partner Joe Barbaro telling him to head down to apartment 233 on Misery Lane in Sand Island to meet with him and Henry Tomasino. The player has access to a wardrobe where several pieces of clothing can be found. The player can remain inside the villa for an unlimited period of time as the timer starts when the player steps out side. There's a garage just outside of the villa containing three cars; a Smith Custom 200, a Lassiter Series 69 and a Smith Thunderbolt. The player is free to wander around the limited section of the city for the timer's duration, including buying weapons, modifying vehicles, buying clothing, foods and drinks. However, if the player has not yet reached apartment 233 when the timer hits zero, the player must restart from Villa Scaletta. After reaching the apartment, a cutscene will play showing a sleepy Joe and Vito striking up a conversation with Henry before their target shows up; Sidney Pen aka The Fat Man. After the cutscene, the player must shoot the enemies on the street using an MG-42 before following his buddies downstairs. Once on the street, there's a few more enemies to deal with before heading inside The Distillery where The Fat Man took shelter. The player must fight his way through the distillery before finally reaching The Fat Man. Henry is just about to shoot him with his gun when he is shot in the leg with the Fat Man's .38 Revolver. He backs off a little and Joe and Vito shoot him numerous times. Now, the player must exit the distillery and get Henry to a doctor by driving a car. After getting outside and into the car, the player can only go one route as the others are blocked. The route leads to the bridge connecting Sand Island with Hunters Point, and once on it, a massive police blockade forces Vito to bring the car to a stop. The screen fades black and the sound of a car hitting reverse is heard. This mission is seen slightly altered in the full version of the game, named The Buzzsaw. The difference is that it takes place during wintertime in 1945, that Vito must get the MG-42 on his own from Harry in Kingston, the escape car changes from a Potomac Indian to a Culver Empire and that the group reached the doctor, El Greco, safely without running into a police road block. See Also *Mafia II *Mafia Series *The Buzzsaw *Sidney Pen *The Distillery Category:Mafia II Category:Games